


Andromeda Sunset

by StarGazerGamer



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, impatient Kandros is impatient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 17:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11719389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGazerGamer/pseuds/StarGazerGamer
Summary: Sara was supposed to have a date with Kandros but he got held up in a meeting.  So she heads to the Vortex there and gets caught up dancing.  Kandros finds her afterwards and he just can't wait.





	Andromeda Sunset

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BethAdastra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethAdastra/gifts).



Sara bounced on the heels of her boots as she waited for the Tempest to dock at the Nexus. It had been too long since they’d docked there and she found herself practically dancing in place. Liam noticed and snorted as she sent him a glare daring him to say one word. He just waved her away as the door opened and Sara bolted. Her soft brown hair fluttered behind her as she wove through the crowds at the Nexus, her feet flying underneath her as she couldn’t wait to see him again. Several of the residents who knew Sara chuckled as she passed by them, they knew where she was going.

“Why does the tram take so long?” Sara whined as the tram seemed to crawl along like a snail in molasses. She was the only one on the tram when her omni-tool pinged for her. The call went through and she saw Kandros’ face pop on the screen.

“Hey Ryder. Looks like my meeting is running longer than I thought. I’ll meet you at the navpoint.” Sara felt her stomach bottom out with disappointment. She kept it from her face as she knew it wasn’t his fault the meeting was taking longer than expected. Her brown eyes swept over the screen, tracing over his facial markings as he waited for her answer.

“It’s all right. I understand that work comes first.” Sara murmured as he turned his head as she heard his name being called out. Most likely by Tann. He was able to say good-bye before disconnecting the call as Sara slumped in defeat against the wall of the tram. She felt the weight of frustration on her chest, she had been looking forward to seeing Kandros and now she’d be lucky to see him for half an hour before having to go back out on the Tempest. She understood that he had certain responsibilities but it had been three weeks since the last time they’d seen each other.

The tram went back towards the docking bay and Sara decided to go enjoy a drink at the Vortex until Kandros finished with his meeting. The docking bay was always bustling with activity, even with the overhead simulated night sky. The bass from the bar throbbed through Sara’s system, energizing her as she strolled towards it.

“Hey there Pathfinder. Thanks for those _wild_ ingredients last time. Dutch got a great new drink lined up for you to try.” Anan waved Sara over as she spotted the human.

“Right. Andromeda Sunset.” Dutch shook the mix over his shoulder and strained it into the glass teeming with ice. Sara grinned at the vibrant orange color and lifted an eyebrow. Dutch shrugged as she picked up the glass, he mumbled something about new beginnings thanks to her before turning back to the drinks. Anan flashed her an impish grin before turning to help the other patrons.

Sara carefully sniffed the drink and the bubbles tickled her nose. It was citrusy and light. The first sip was sweet with a tart kick at the end as it warmed her throat. Sara hummed in appreciation as she finished the drink. The warmth spread from her gut to the rest of her body, relaxing the tension from earlier away. Temporary relief was all it was, but Sara intended to enjoy it while it lasted. The throbbing music drew her onto the dance floor, winding through the tangled mass of writhing bodies. The alcohol spun through her system, mixing with the pulsing beat of the music. Intoxicating and potent, Sara found her hips moving in time with the pulsing club mix.

Kandros was told Sara had gone to the Vortex when he asked one of her crew mates. He’d gotten meeting as quickly as he’d been able to, no easy feat given it had been Tann and Addison arguing _again._ The doors slid open and the music hit him in the chest. Several patrons gave him the side eye, he was the head of the Nexus security after all. His alert eyes scanned the crowd looking for the Pathfinder’s signature ponytail, but she proved elusive. The asari at the bar snagged his attention and jerked her thumb towards the dance floor. Kandros turned to search out the Pathfinder and stopped in his tracks as he saw her. Sara’s body was moving sinuously to the beat of the music, and her tank top was sticking to her in places because of the sweat. Her brown hair was plastered to her face, flushed pink from the dancing and alcohol. Lust snapped through him, hard and vicious as a whip, and he scrambled to anchor himself. Their relationship wasn’t a huge secret, but he wasn’t the type for public displays of affection. Least of all devouring the woman with his eyes. At least he _normally_ wasn’t. His eyes feasted on the sight Sara made, and he felt his heart hammering in his head. His body began to move on its own.

Sara was thoroughly enjoying herself. The alcohol pulsed through her body, a languid warmth that spread a lazy pleasure through her in time to the music. She knew she wasn’t drunk, but the drink had given her a pleasant buzz. The music wrapped around her like a lover’s embrace, even if it wasn’t the one she wanted. The smell hit her first, that clean and tart smell. It always reminded Sara of wintergreen and never failed to make her mouth water. Someone was wearing a scent similar to the one that she associated with Kandros and it did wicked things to her pulse rate. Blood pounded in her veins as the warmth pooled between her thighs, aching for his touch. A silent curse left her lips as she felt her nipples tighten under her bra, the fabric rubbing against them sent tiny shocks of pleasure down to her aching core. A strong arm wrapped around her waist like an iron band, pulling her against a tall, armored body. The familiar hand so close to where she burned for him. The burst of heat shot through her belly as she knew this armor. She tried to turn and face him but he tightened his hold on her.

“No. We’re going to leave. Now.” His voice was low and hoarse in her ear. Sara’s lips parted on a quiet moan as she nodded. Kandros let go of her waist and she missed him immediately. She followed behind him, her eyes drinking in his tall form. Kandros led her out of the club, the cool air of the Nexus sending a chill along her skin. Kandros turned towards hydroponics, long since darkened for the night. He jerked her into the tiny alcove there, burying his face in her hair. He could smell the sweat mixed with her scent, and it throbbed through him. Kandros knew that getting his armor off would be impossible, but he could feel her around him another way.

“Kandros?” Sara’s face turned to his neck, pressing her lips against the sensitive skin of his neck. Her teeth nipped the flesh, soothing the sting with her tongue afterwards. Her back arched as his hand covered her breast through her bra, squeezing gently. Heat shot down to her center, and she grabbed at his arms for balance.

“Sara.” His voice rasped against her ear. He felt her nipple against his palm and was nearly undone at how she reacted to his touch. He kept one arm around her waist to support her. “You need to be quiet.” He murmured as his hand slid from her breast to the waistband of her pants. He let his talon gently scrape against her navel, and was rewarded with a low, needy moan. She buried her face against his shoulder as he slipped his hand beneath the waistband of her pants. Kandros bit back his own moan as he discovered that the Pathfinder had gone sans underwear. His fingers grazed against her wet heat, spreading her slick folds. He found Sara was already drenched and buried his face in her neck to keep from groaning out loud.

Heat crept up her body as pleasure throbbed through her body. A breathy moan spilled from her as she felt Kandros brush against her clit. The jolt of pleasure spiraled through her body and she rolled her hips against his hand. A wordless plea for more. She bit her lip as he pressed against her swollen nub while one finger slipped inside her. His name whispered across his skin as Sara felt the pleasure begin to coil inside her like a spring.

Kandros felt her body tense as he let his thumb press against her clit in small, tight circles. He knew that was the pressure that drove her wild. He knew the minute the orgasm rolled through her. Her hips ground against his hand and her inner muscles clenched tight. She pressed her face against his armor and that muffled the sob that bubbled up from within her. He held her against him until her body stopped shaking against his. She tilted her face up to his and brushed her lips against his mouth as he slipped his hand out of her pants.

“Do you think the Pathfinder can spare some time to spend with her boyfriend in his apartment?” Kandros chuckled as he felt her body stiffen. Sara flashed him a quick grin.

“Hey SAM. Can you let the crew know we’ll have some shore leave for tonight?” _“Yes Pathfinder. I’ll relay it to the rest of the crew.”_ “Thanks SAM.” Sara turned towards Kandros and wrapped her arms around his neck. “So, what’s this about spending time with my boyfriend?”


End file.
